


There Will Be Justice

by Celestius



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Daenexa, Dragonstone, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis Lexa, Kings Landing, Lesbian Sex, Lexerys, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not so Clexa, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Politics, Same-Sex Marriage, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers, Torture, War, Westeros, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestius/pseuds/Celestius
Summary: Daenerys stood quietly as Tyrion firmly pressed his finger at the Rainswood part on the map. She wondered why she has never heard of house Woods; The Rainswood did vaguely ring a bell though; she knew it existed as she had heard a few drunken Ironmen soldiers mention the location during her travels to Dragonstone. And Viserys, her deceased brother, had also promptly mentioned the Rainswood in a long ago past, but not much about what precisely has been said seem to have lingered in her memory. She probably didn't deem it very important at the time."Why has house Woods not sworn alliance to Cersei?""It's quite a sad story, your grace."





	1. Exploring Options

**Author's Note:**

> Fictional leap starting at 02x7 (Game of Thrones). It is a cross-over story involving Lexa Woods from The 100 and Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones, taking place in the world of Westeros. If you have not seen either shows, please know that this will be difficult to follow.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/ev2aLQ)  
>   
> [](https://imgbb.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> * Forgive me for my poor photoshop skills! *  
> 
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Your grace, if I may" Tyrion started "There is still an independent house in Westeros, a powerful house too, might I add." Daenerys turned around to face the half-man, her eyes shedding a glimmer of curiosity.  
"And what house is that?" She asked him, entirely unaware of any powerful independent houses left in Westeros. Tyrion walked around the massive stone table that had a map carved out into it, dragging his fingers with him and pausing slightly south of Kings Landing.  
"This is the Kingswood, your grace." He said "It is currently occupied by Cersei as it was by the many kings before her. The Lannister guards patrol the roads, however..." his index finger moved further south, past Crow's Nest "Over here, that's the Rainswood. In it's center lies Polis, a secluded city ruled by the noble and underestimated house Woods." 

Daenerys stood quietly as Tyrion firmly pressed his finger at the Rainswood part on the map. She wondered why she has never heard of house Woods; The Rainswood did vaguely ring a bell though; she knew it existed as she had heard a few drunken Ironmen soldiers mention the location during her travels to Dragonstone. And Viserys, her deceased brother, had also promptly mentioned the Rainswood it in a long ago past, but not much about what precisely has been said seem to have lingered in her memory. She probably didn't deem it very important at the time.  
"Why has house Woods not sworn alliance to Cersei?"  
"It's quite a sad story, your grace."  
"Tell me, my Lord Hand." Daenerys spoke clearly "If I am to sit on the Iron Throne some day, I must know the pleasures as well as the horrors the seven kingdoms have gone through during my absence, would you not agree?"  
Tyrion stared deep into Dany's eyes, unsure if he should inform the queen about events of the past, yet her reason was valid. She should know about her kingdoms, and beside that, he could not possibly refuse the queen's command.

"Very well, your grace." The Imp complied. "House Woods has been doing trades with the Martells of Dorne for centuries. However, several years after Robert's Rebellion was over and Robert ascended the throne, my father - whom was king in all but name - demanded of house Woods that these trades should benefit the capital as well, instead of just the Rainswood. But given the circumstances as to what happened to Elia Martell and her children by your brother Rhaegar that died through brutal Lannister forces, the Martells disagreed to say the very least and threatened to stop doing trades all together if house Woods would answer to the demands of my father."  
"Understandable." Daenerys nodded.  
"And therefore Lady Costia, the head of house Woods at the time, told my father respectfully that this would not be possible, house Woods could not effort losing the Martell trades as they were of high importance for their territory. My father was furious..." Tyrion swallowed harshly "In response, he instructed Sir Gregor Clegane, also known as The Mountain, to ride his army south into the Rainswood and kill every man, woman and child. Among the many victims was also Lady Costia herself. Her young sister-wife, Lady Lexa - only eleven at the time - then ascended the seat of Polis and still sits on it presently. She has been ruling the Rainswood low-profile for many years now."  
"I see." Daenerys replied, her eyes narrowing. She suddenly remembered the moment when she witnessed Khal Drogo pour that kettle of molten gold over Viserys head. He deserved it, but he was her brother and - once upon a time - husband-to-be that she loved all the same. Losing a loved one is a horrible thing; The memory had a lump develop into her throat, but she knew to suppress her emotions and moved on with the subject.  
"They don't quite come off as a powerful house though. If what you say is true and they were over-thrown in battle with such ease--"  
"It wasn't a battle, your grace." Tyrion cut her off, earning himself a raised eye-brow from his queen. "It was a blood bath that's known this very day as 'The Slaughter of the Rainswood'. Lady Costia only lost because she wasn't prepared. The citizen of the realm know this and even sing songs about it."

Daenerys walked around the large table and stared outside for a moment. Her reign would be different, she thought. She would bring peace to the realm and be a just ruler, unlike Cersei, Joffrey or Robert before them, not even like her father. She allowed her eyes to hover over what's left of her fleet floating on the bay of Dragonstone; it pained her not only to know how many ships have been lost, but also how many Ironmen had died fighting for her cause last night, and that Yara, Ellaria and Tyrene had been taken hostage, which she would probably never seen again. However, she knew that war has no winners and that she couldn't possibly protects all of her people.  
  
"Your grace?" Tyrion said hesitantly and approached her, Daenerys tilted her head slightly.  
"It doesn't bring back the dead but.... house Woods command a large fleet, which would partly make up for the loss that we suffered." As if he knew what she was thinking that very moment.

"You have convinced me, my Lord Hand. Send a raven to Lady Lexa of house Woods. Tell her the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms invites her to Dragonstone."


	2. Uncertainties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Daenerys have at least one common enemy: Uncertainty.

"Heda, I am sorry to interrupt." A dark toned woman spoke as she obediently awaited someone's permission to enter the great hall that resembled a throne room. She was in her forties, yet lean and muscled with short hair and had a tribal tattoo surrounding her right eye. One of the two seats ahead of her was occupied by a slender, cinnamon skinned woman with long, brown, braided hair. Her eyes were piercing green, like a rain-coated leaf in the midst of July. The other seat next to her, however, was empty.

"You are not interrupting anything, Indra." the younger woman spoke as she dismissed the guest that she was just done doing business with. She then gestured Indra to approach "Please, come, my most loyal subject."  
And so Indra did, she entered the hall, walked up the steps and stopped in front of the younger brunette, she kneeled down and presented her a letter. When the woman seated in the chair saw the three-headed dragon seal that represents house Targaryen she had to suppress her discontent. The famous dragon queen had found out about her existence, she thought. Heda broke the seal, unfolded the letter and read out loud:

"Honorable Lady Woods,  
Queen Daenerys Targaryen, First of Her Name, invites you to Dragonstone. My queen commands the combined forces of the Reach, legions of Unsullied, a Dothraki horde and three dragons. The Seven Kingdoms will bleed as long as Cersei sits on the Iron Throne. Join us. Together we can end her tyranny.  
Tyrion Lannister,  
Hand of the Queen"

Indra could tell by the voice of Lexa that she wasn't happy with the letter, she suspected that she wanted the Rainswood to stay out of this conflict between two distant queens. It didn't take long until her suspicions were confirmed;  
"A Lannister requesting our aid, how very typical." Lexa declared sarcastically, completely ignoring the fact he wrote the letter in name of queen Daenerys. "Does the Imp not know that the Rainswood citizen don't care who sits on the Iron Throne?" the brunette asked as if Indra was in the position to provide an desirable answer to that question. She was not, unfortunately.  
"We knew this moment would come, Heda." Indra replied, stating the obvious.  
"Yes." Lexa sighed in frustration and crumbled the letter "We knew this moment would come and my decision remains, I refuse to put my people's lives at risk, let alone because _a Lannister_ asks me to. " 

The darker toned woman was more than aware that the events of the past still haunt Lexa and likely will until the end of her days. She was just a child at the time, a child that was forced to witness unspeakable things. She saw the streets smudged with limps and bowels, she saw the little children getting raped and then carved into pieces just to be thrown into the river after, she witnessed her sister getting beheaded in front of her tender, eleven years old eyes. 

Indra remember it as it was yesterday. The streams of Stonehelm ran red for days as a constant reminder for the remaining Rainswood citizen, as well as Lady Lexa herself, to never cross a Lannister again. However, Indra also knew that this could be their only chance for vengeance. The Lannisters could not go unpunished for what they have done. Indra broke the silence...

"Lady Costia would--"  
"Costia is dead." Lexa interrupted before Indra could finish her sentence.  
"Yes, Heda. Lady Costia is dead. She was executed for wanting to remain independent, for not answering Lannister demands." Indra replied against better judgement.   
"Do you think I do not know that?" Lexa said quietly, letting her eyes walk over the chair beside her that was once occupied by the one she loved the most.  
"Heda..." Indra continued, not wanting to linger further on the mourning "There are two things we can do; We can either let history repeat itself or make the Lannisters pay for what they have done to your people and Lady Costia, your sister-wife."

While Lexa thought she was doing the right thing by being absolute in her decision, she could not deny there was a source of truth in Indra's words. She wanted to make the Lannisters pay for the horror they brought upon her house, she did, she always wanted to, but the opportunity never presented itself, not a favorable one anyway. But now it did... By observing her superior, Indra could see her words piqued Lexa's interest.

"Heda, accept the dragon queen's invitation, at least listen to what she has to offer. If you don't like her proposal, if you feel it brings too many risks, you can always decide to turn back to Polis and live your life in the shadows of the Rainswood like you have been doing the past fourteen years." Indra said, not giving her room to change her mind. And it worked, she noticed how the brunette did not protest anymore, instead she was lost in thought, intrigued by the possibility of watching the Lannisters' down-fall.

"Thank you, my loyal councilor." Lexa replied. "It shall be as you recommend. Have Maester Titus send a raven to Deanerys of the Dragon People. Tell her that Lexa, the Lady of house Woods and ruler of the Rainswood dominion, will arrive in the forth-night."

"Costia would be proud of you, Heda."

Lexa smiled at that, for the first time in fourteen years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like the idea of Costia being Lexa's deceased sister-wife. I understand, but soon it'll make sense, more clarification on the subject will be given later on.


	3. Not As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet.

When they approached Dragonstone Island, the Rainwoods shipmen, including Lexa and Indra, quickly noticed three dragons soaring through the sky above the stronghold from a far. At first glance they seemed no bigger than a crow, so no one was quite impressed by their presence. In fact, the ship's crew couldn't help but mock them, but how little did they know.... the closer they got, the larger the dragons grew in size; Once they were about to anchor, these mythical creatures were equal in size to their ship - if not larger. Everyone, even Indra, was terrified. Everyone that is, except for Lexa; She knew that dragons are loyal species and they would never harm any guests of of their rider. 

As a child, Lexa had seen the skull of Balerion the Black Dread decorating the throne room of Kings Landing back when Mad King Aerys Targaryen still ruled, Daenerys her children were considerably smaller compared to that gigantic creature.

When they arrived, Lexa and Indra were welcomed by a beautiful foreign girl named Missandei and instantly escorted all the way up the stronghold were the famous queen was supposedly seated at. The climb was tedious but hopefully would be fruitful. 

Missandei suddenly stopped at what seems like a huge stone door and they came to realize they had reached their destination. Once the gates flew open, Lexa saw what she expected the least; a gorgeous woman occupying the massive seat in the center of the room. She was pale, had violet eyes, wavey silver hair that was partly stuck up in a braid, and hardly older than 27. She wore an exquisite maroon dress that accentuated her curves at just the right places. The famous dwarf of Casterly Rock stood beside her.

Like everyone in Westeros, Lexa had heard rumors of the dragon queen's beauty, but she choose to ignore them because she had learned that rumors are often excessively exaggerated. Nothing less was the case this time. 

Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Lady Lexa, welcome to Dragonstone." Tyrion spoke "Allow me to introduce you to Daenerys Targaryen, rightful queen of the seven kingdoms."  
"Daenerys of the Dragon people." Lexa greeted. She stood tall and her facial expression remained neutral. Indra stood beside her, her mouth being a hard line.  
Daenerys glanced over to Tyrion, seemingly amused. _Did she say something wrong?_ Lexa wondered.  
"Welcome, Lady Woods and Lady..."  
"Indra, your grace. And not a lady."  
Daenerys smiled courteously "We are delighted that you accepted our invitation. I hope your journey has been pleasant?"  
"It was, your grace." Lexa replied respectfully "The sea was kind."  
"Good." Daenerys said, but no longer wishing to linger on little talk. "Let us discuss the reason for our meeting straight away, shall we? Polis is currently an independent kingdom, is that correct?"  
"Yes."  
Daenerys seemed pleased. She stood up from her seat and walked down the steps towards Lexa. She got so close, that eventually they were only a few inches away from eachother. Indra tensed up at the sight of someone being so close to her Heda, queen or not.  
"Swear fealty to house Targaryen. Let us join forces to free Westeros from the usurper's tyranny, for once and for all."  
For what seemed like an eternity, Lexa did not answer, instead she looked over the dragon queen's shoulder to meet Tyrion's eyes, whom could only respond to her stoic stare with a nod.  
"I can't do that." She said, and focused on Daenerys again.  
"What?"  
"Has lord Tyrion not informed you what happened to my house?"  
"He has, but--"  
"Then you'll have to do better than that." Lexa interrupted and took a step back-ward to get the queen outside of her personal space. Out of respect, Daenerys stayed put, not sure what to say or do at this point. She desperately turned around and looked at Tyrion, hoping he'd be able to convince her, but he shrugged mercifully, yet with full understanding, as if he could not blame the emerald-eyed brunette.  
"Forgive me, your grace." Lexa sighed, her eyes not leaving Daenerys' "With your permission, I would like to retire for the night. I am quite exhausted from the travels and without a doubt my crew is too."  
"Of course." The queen replied disappointed and gestured two Dothraki warriors that stood at the entrance of he hall to escort the women to their rooms.

Now Tyrion and Daenerys were alone again.

"She has a point." Tyrion said hesitantly in order to break the awkward silence. "You can't just let her come here only to swear fealty to you and a cause that she doesn't care about to begin with, your grace."  
"She should care about it."  
"Forgive me, but..." Tyrion paused "Why should she?"  
"With me on the Iron Throne, her kingdom would no longer be suppressed by any tyrant."  
Tyrion sighed.  
"My queen, her kingdom has been living in peace since my father died. Cersei, Tommen and even Joffrey before her have never laid siege to Polis or any of her territories. I think they're pretty content with how things are for them right now."  
Daenerys allowed the answer to sink into her. Her Lord Hand made a good point, and yet there is one thing she didn't quite understood.  
"If what you say is true, then why did she accept my invitation?"  
"Curiosity, perhaps?" 

Daenerys knew there was no point to launch questions at Tyrion, he may be a wise person but she couldn't expect him look into Lexa's mind. And therefore, she dismissed the half-man and walked back up to her throne to take seat. She sighed in frustration. Her and Lexa would have to continue discussing this subject and come to an understanding later on; They needed Lexa's fleet, and there was no possible way they could part without a satisfying agreement. 

While Daenerys sat in her seat, thoughts were beginning to wander more and more, especially into irrelevant directions. Why did it seem like Tyrion and Lexa have met before? Was there something she should know that he had not told her? And who was that woman, this Indra, that accompanied her? Why would a high born take an advisor without noble blood? That certainly doesn't seem very common.

But the biggest question of all that she couldn't wrap her head around; Why did the Woods sisters, two women that are obviously unable to produce an heir together, marry each another?


	4. Discovering Differences

Night had come and Daenerys decided it'd be time to retire to her room. It had been a long, exhausting day, several tedious meetings had followed after her short audience with Lady Woods, of which none had a desirable ending. That said, all these meetings would have to continue tomorrow and the queen wasn't looking forward to it.

Daenerys walked up the stairs. She had been at Dragonstone for weeks now, yet something still felt off and she couldn't quite place it. Perhaps she still needed to get used to the castle; Despite that it was equal in size, Dragonstone was very different compared to her pyramid in Mereen. This is the place were she was born but she didn't like it very much... The incoming light-fall was limited and the decoration was dull. But then again, could she have expected anything less from a massive stronghold which solely served for defenses purpose? Probably not.

When she entered her room, she wondered why the gods had denied her the mercy of also granting her immunity against more chilly climates. Her hot skin didn't take kindly to the cold breezes coming from the Narrow Sea, but most unfortunately nothing could be done about it. She could only hope they'd soon set sail for King's Landing so she would be more comfortable; From what Viserys had told her back when they were in their early teens, the weather in the capital is a lot more appealing for the house that possesses the blood of the dragon. And although Viserys was no dragon, she wanted to believe that.

She put on a thick robe and stepped outside onto the balcony attached to her room. Her gaze hovering at the ocean ahead of her; hundreds of lights, she saw, belonging to her remaining ships. It was quite cloudy this evening so it was almost as if the stars were beneath her instead of above, it made her feel a slight bit dizzy.  
_This is what remains of my fleet,_ Daenerys thought, again becoming overwhelmed by the thought that the war had not been moving in her favor. She worried how many of her loyal Dornish and Ironborn were currently stilling at the bottom of the Narrow Sea. Thousands have died fighting for her.

The queen always had been skeptical about religion, but gods be good, she hoped that the drowned god would awaken and bring her fallen subjects back to her. 

Daenerys was caught by surprised when she saw something move from the corner of her right eye. When she looked into that specific direction, she noticed Lexa standing on the balcony next to her own. She was - just like herself only a moment ago - also gazing at the ships beneath her, completely lost in thoughts. Lady Woods has such a serene radiance, leaning over like that, her loose hair waving gracefully in the wind. _She's very beautiful._ Daenerys admitted to herself.  
It did not take long until Lexa felt the queen stare at her. She tilted her head into the silver-haired woman's direction; Emerald eyes meeting violet. For what seemed like an eternity, they locked gaze, but eventually Daenerys snapped out of her trance once she became aware of the brunette's attire; Her pupils soon dilated; She only wore a thin robe.

_Why isn't she properly dressed? Have I failed to provide sufficient clothes for Lady Lexa? This isn't good_ , the queen thought, if her subjects found of she wasn't looking after her honored guest, if she would return home sick, her people would take that as an insult. Which didn't only apply for Lexa's people, but for Daenerys' too. _You'll have to be more considerate, Daenerys._ She spoke to herself. Something had to be done about it so she subtly gestured Lady Woods to come to her private quarters. 

_Who could possibly refuse a queen?_

Lexa left her chamber and made her way to Dany's, which was practically next to her own. She was about to knock on the door out of courtesy but she found the door already opened and there were no guards near either, which left Lexa a little worried. _Hopefully nothing had happened to the silver queen..._

She cautiously walked inside, only to find Daenerys partly buried in the contents of her wardrobe, clearly too occupied to pay attention to Lexa. Heda raised her eyebrow at the sight, but she soon took this as an opportunity to explore the chamber with her eyes. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that different from the guest room she was residing at but this was likely, still, the most extravagant room in the castle. 

"Forgive me," Daenerys interrupted Lexa's trail of throughts from underneath the pile of clothes. "We should have better informed you, my Lady, so you could've dressed appropriately before coming here."  
"Your grace?" The brunette spoke with hesitation, not exactly sure how to receive that comment. It is true that this was not a formal attire, but it was night-time and didn't expect any royal company to invite her. If she would've known she were to see the queen beforehand, then she certainly would've dressed less... revealing. Or could it be that the queen was referring to something that they were about to do right now?  
Daenerys sensed the insecurities in her voice and instantly stopped what she was doing. She turned around to face the brunette.  
"Aren't you cold, Lady Woods?" And with that, Daenerys not only asked a question but also clarified what she meant. Lexa's plump lips curled up into a relieved smile for being so very mistaken with her assumptions. Daenerys, intrigued by this woman, questionably looked at her waiting for an answer, but after witnessing Lexa react like that she couldn't help but return the smile. She had no idea what Lexa was currently thinking, but she was certain of one thing, they definitely weren't on the same page here. 

"No, your grace," Lexa eventually informed. _It's not cold at all,_ she thought to herself, but of course the silver queen couldn't know that; She has the blood of the dragon running through her veins, which makes her immune to heat but only more vulnerable to chilly environments.  
"The weather is quite favorable, actually." Lexa said. "Having average blood does have some advantages." 

Daenerys tried to camouflage her embarrassment for making wrong assumptions with a faint chuckle, but realized it probably wasn't too convincing. And it really wasn't, because at that, more amusement decorated Lexa's face. The queen had soft, sweet features in private. She carried herself with confidence and dignity, yet there was a clear difference compared to earlier, she wasn't quite like the stern queen she pretended to be when they first met, perhaps, if this is her true nature, it could mean they might just be able come to a mutual agreement regarding a possible alliance after all. 

"If that was all and with permission, your grace, I should retire back to my room, so you can get some rest." Lexa suggested while she looked at the ground out of respect before departing. But to her surprise, the queen didn't respond, which caused the brunette to look back up again to meet her eyes. Only to find out that the queen's eyes were everywhere except focused on her own; Violet, lustful eyes were examining her very body. She could literally feel her gaze walk over her from chest to belly and from belly to hips, which accentuated her curves deliciously.  
"Y- Your grace?" Lexa asked anxiously, she did not know what to think about this and silently hoped the queen had not caught any glimpse of her... "affliction", although it was near impossible not to. 

A long pause followed and the pale woman remained captivated by the brunette's slender yet trained frame. 

Then, as if nothing had just happened, Daenerys eyes shot back up. "Of- of course, Lady Woods, I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Daenerys apologized and swallowed hard. Lexa did not reply, the only thing she could think of was getting out of there, which fortunately she was able to soon after. 

Sleep did not come early for either of them that night. Lexa kept twisting and turning, not because something was wrong with the bed, but she was worried that the queen might have seen, what she might think if she did. But above all, what she could not fathom is that she cared more about the queens thoughts regarding her affliction versus the fact that - just now - no word had been spoken about a possible alliance, which happens to be the whole reason why she had come to Dragonstone. 

And the silver-haired queen? She had at least one of her questions answered. 

Only to be bothered by another...

_How would it feel to have her inside me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I know you've been waiting and I'm grateful this story is getting a lot of positive feedback!
> 
> A fair warning in advance, it's likely that you feel things are moving fast forward in this chapter, which is understandable but please be aware that writing non-progressive fillers has never really been my thing, so it'll probably continue at this pace.
> 
> Btw, I'm taking suggestions. So if you have a really good idea where to go next, do let me know. ♥


	5. Terms, Conditions & More.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, Daenerys, Tyrion, Varys and Indra continue their meeting. Will they be able to come to terms?

The next morning, Lexa woke up tremendously tired. Due to the strange turn of events last night and the amount of mental distress it had caused after-ward, she was unable to get sufficient rest. Lexa hoped dearly that her current sleep-deprived state would not influence her decisions during the meeting to come, because today would be the day that she and Daenerys have to come to a favorable agreement in order to form a strong, lasting alliance between house Woods and house Targaryen. 

Lexa did not wish to linger in her chamber for long, so as soon as she was washed, got dressed in her leather attire and properly positioned her red sash, she left to make her way downstairs. General Indra - who had been given a room closer to the ship's crew's chambers - joined her at once when she saw her superior approach from the other side of the hall. Together they walked towards the chamber of the painted table, which is where their meeting would take place.

Varys and Tyrion were already present, they both knew this; she and Indra could hear them discuss from what seemed like a mile away, their voices echoing through the hallow, isolated passage.  
Just like Daenerys, Lexa didn't quite like this castle, while it is colossal and possesses a wealth of historical events, it has a terrifying edge to it; As if there are eyes in every corner, Lexa thought, belonging to the many deceased Targaryen kings and queens... maybe it was just her mind playing foul tricks with her, but nonetheless the idea caused goosebumps to crawl up her spine.

"Lord Eunic, Lord Hand." Lexa greeted formally after her and Indra had entered the room, the both of them standing tall and confident.  
"Lady Woods, Lady Indra." Tyrion answered respectfully and gestured to the chairs surrounding the large table in the center in attempt to encourage the brunette and the darker toned woman to take seat.  
Being the observant individual that she is, Lexa quickly noticed that Daenerys' subjects seemed a little unsettling, as if what they were discussing prior her entrance was not meant to be heard by her. But that is understandable. As long as they are no allies, they are not expected to share anything that isn't of the other houses concern.

A few minutes later, Daenerys made her entrance. Beautiful, flawless Daenerys. She was dressed in a white, feathery gown, and had a metallic colored cape dawdle behind her. She looks even more stunning than yesterday, Lexa thought, refusing to believe that that's even possible.

"My Lords and Ladies, thank you for attending this meeting" Daenerys spoke "As you all know, we have come together today to discuss terms and conditions in order to form an alliance."  
Daenerys walked closer to the table in the center and took seat like the rest of the attendants, her eyes locking with all the people present for a split second.  
"I shall speak plainly" the silver queen continued "We will not be able to depose the usurper without a large fleet, a fleet that house Woods happens to have in her possession." Daenerys focused on Lexa.  
"My succession depends on you, Lady Woods, as does the welfare of the seven kingdoms." Daenerys added, her voice gradually reducing in volume "What would it take to have your support?"  
Lexa looked into Indra's direction, both a little unsure what to say; The only subject the two ladies discussed back in Polis was whether or not they would sail for Dragonstone. They had completely neglected the possibility that they could be asked to strike a bargain. 

Lexa was thinking, the price had to be worthwhile. Giving the queen access to her fleet may turn out to be a terrible mistake that her people would have to pay for. What if her ships and men would suffer the same fate as the Ironborn and Dornish? The Rainswood fleet was no larger or more advanced than theirs.

"My Lady," Varys interrupted after catching a glimpse of Lexa's troubled mind. "Forgive me, but I regret to inform you that it'll be either us you'll be joining or Cersei." Lexa tilted her head at that and narrowed her eyes, but Varys ignored her skeptical glare and continued "From what my little birds have told me, the usurper has been sending ravens all across the continent to support her claim. Sooner rather than later, a raven will arrive at Polis carrying the same message." Varys warned. "Tell me, my Lady, do you believe Cersei will take no for an answer?"  
"Unlikely..." Tyrion whispered out of turn from his seat while he let a goblet of wine rotate in the palm of his hand.  
"Unlikely indeed, my Lord Hand." Varys agreed.  
"Cersie is no different than my father, those who don't answer to her demands will suffer the consequences." The Imp paused "I'm sure I don't have to explain you what that means, Lady Woods."  
"No, you don't, Lord Tyrion." Lexa answered, knowing full-well he was referring to yet another massacre of the Rainswood dominion, which would indefinitely happen, because Lexa would never swear alliance to Cersei nor support her claim for that matter. 

Lexa then realized that this might be the only chance she would get to secure a safe future for her people, if they were going to succeed anyway...

"Very well." Lexa broke the silence and focused on Daenerys whom had not said a word since.  
"For what seems to be in both our best interest and that of the realm, you shall have my ships, your grace." Lexa finally agreed and in that moment Daenerys felt a wave of relief wash over her, finally being able to exhale, for what she did not even know she had kept inhaled all this time. 

"But I need something in return," Lexa added "I need your word that, whenever and for whatever reason the Rainswoods territories are being threatened by any siege or rebellion, you will send your armies to defend us without hesitation. That is my price, and it is none negotiable."

"I'll give you more than my word." Daenerys answered as she rose from her seat, unable to suppress the satisfaction clearly present on her face. Slowly but certainly she walked around the table towards the brunette. But Lexa, unsure what she meant, could only observe the queen questionably as she approached and eventually stopped just a few inches away from her. Gods, her scent is intoxicating, Lexa thought.

"Let us join houses, Lady Woods. There is no better way to secure an alliance than through the sacred bond of marriage."

Lexa's eyes widened and every fiber in her being tensed up.

"B-- but your gra--" Tyrion and Varys tried to interrupt by hearing the sudden proposal, both convinced that this part of the deal would turn out terribly. They had to take the future of the realm into consideration, and obviously, two women could never produce an heir together. A queen needs a king by her side to build a dynasty, not another queen!

"Silence!" Daenerys roared against her subjects, she would have none of their ignorance now, for so little did they know.

"So what say you, Lady Lexa of house Woods, will you accept my hand in marriage?"


	6. Private Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marriage is finally happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the wait. I'm going through both a busy schedule and a writer's block. This whole chapter was re-written like 4 times, because I simply couldn't get myself to like it (and still am not really content!).
> 
> Hopefully it'll suffice though.
> 
> Also fair warning in advance, if G!P is not your thing, turn back now.

Even though she managed to contain herself beyond expectations, Daenerys could not describe how excited she was when Lexa answered her proposal with a clear and well-meant "Yes". 

The marriage would be beneficial for both their lands, Daenerys has a good claim as the rightful successor to the throne, and beside that she had a powerful army and three large dragons standing behind her. She had sworn to ensure the safety for the Rainwoods territories for so long she may reign. Whereas Lexa has hundreds of ships to secure the coasts, plus sufficient contacts among the realm to provide prosperous trades for house Targaryen, as well as for the rest of the realm. If they would win this war through right by conquest, it was certain that Westeros would flourish in ways in which hasn't for centuries. 

The festivities among the people would have to wait though, as would the public announcement of the marriage. There were more pressing matters to tend to; they had to win a war first in order to conquer the Iron Throne, or there would be no celebrations at all. However, that did not mean they had to deny themselves the small pleasure of hosting a private ceremony in the cozy chapel at the left wing of Dragonstone stronghold. The marriage needed to happen and consummated as soon as possible for political and military reasons, but perhaps also - just a tiny bit - for selfish reasons.

"In the sight of The Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one." Spoke the septon dressed in a long robe as he tied the ribbon around Daenerys' and Lexa's joined hands whom both stood tall in front of him. Just a little further back were Indra and Tyrion stationed, bearing witness to the ceremony. Indra remained still, but Tyrion kept nervously moving back and forth, switching his weight from one leg to the other. Earlier he had voiced his disapproval; He did not agree with this marriage, but dared not to speak against his queen again.

"Look upon each other and say the words." The septon finally spoke when the knot was tied.  
There was a moment of silence, but then the two ladies turned to face each other and both spoke in choir.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." When they were done with their vows, Lexa took a step closer to Daenerys, separating their bodies by only an inch.  
"With this kiss, I pledge my love." Lexa said quietly but loud enough for the few individuals present to hear, she then put her hand of the pale woman's cheek.  
Daenerys couldn't help but admire the amber glow of sunset shining upon her wife's face, causing her normally piercing emerald eyes to become a mixture of gold and green, and making all her humane imperfections visible at the same time; There was underlying yet overwhelming emotion, something she had never felt until now. The queen had been married before, twice, but none of her previous partners managed to make her feel the same way as Lexa did, and she had only known her for a few days. In her eyes, Lexa was absolutely perfect, even with her tiny imperfections and sweet flaws. Lexa was perfect. The thought brought the silver queen both happiness and sadness, for she had never truly loved anyone before she met Lexa, not even the mighty Khal, whom she had almost given a son.

Then the brunette leaned in to lock lips with Daenerys, whom, to her surprise, partook in the kiss with full consent.  
The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but then Lexa began to yearn for more, she slowly grew more aggressive and couldn't stop her hands from exploring the dragon queen's feeble body. Daenerys instantly noticed Lexa's stiffening bulge pressing against the font of her wedding gown through her leather attire; she knew they had to end the ceremony now so that they could begin the consummation.

They dismissed the few attending subjects and then made their way to Daenerys' private quarters, kissing one another all the way through like two teenagers in love. Daenerys threw the door open and pulled Lexa into her chamber, then in a matter of only a few seconds the queen was straddled upon Lexa's hips, whom then - very suddenly - parted from the kiss and stared at her wife, terrified.  
In these stunning green orbs still lingered excitement, but were mostly filled with fear. Daenerys then looked down upon her spouse, she frowned questionably, not quite sure what to make of her wife's reaction.  
"What is it, my love?" She cooed, as she let Lexa's head rest in the palm of her hand while she rubbed the side of her jaw with her thumb.

"I... I am-- " Then she swallowed hard and closed her eyes briefly.  
"I know. You have the fragile body of a female but the genitalia of a man."  
Lexa's previous assumptions were answered in that one simple sentence, and surprisingly, there was no disgust or disapproval to be found in the queen's voice.  
"Yes, your Grace, but there's something else." Lexa continued, and Daenerys raised an eyebrow at that. _Something else?_  
  
"I've... I've never..."  
  
It took a few seconds of silence before Daenerys' violet eyes suddenly widened. She's a virgin, Daenerys thought. The realization came crashing in. This goddess of a woman has never been with anyone before... Why has she never slept with anyone? Wasn't she married to Costia? Could it be that she is ashamed of her affliction? She was dying to ask her all of these things, but she knew a time for questions would come soon enough; such time was not now. 

"Forgive me, your Grace, for not informing you in advance."  
Daenerys eyes softened and returned a relieved smile.  
"You needn't be afraid, sweet Lexa. I will guide you, as will your instincts." She kissed the brunette's plump lips and pressed their fore-heads together to look into each other's eyes. "Do you trust me?"  
"Yes, your Grace."  
"Daenerys." The queen corrected and gently pressed Lexa down on her back in the soft furs.  
"Daenerys..." Lexa repeated after the queen. She would need a little while in order to get comfortable speaking her name in such a familiar fashion; Luckily, they had plenty of time to get to know each other better, for now they were bound for life.  
"Good." Daenerys spoke contently. "Now, let's make your first time worth-while. Come, give me your hands." Lexa did as she was instructed, the queen's hands were soft, like the skin of a new-born covered in lavender oil. Daenerys then led Lexa's hands beside her and layed them down on her hips.  
"Right here, Lexa. Hold me here. When I will move, you will motion along with my movements, or shift to a rhythm more favorable to you, whichever has your preference."  
"Okay." Lexa exhaled, her voice raw.  
Daenerys lifted her back-side and, from underneath her gown, allowed Lexa's man-hood - or rather woman-hood - in this case, to slide inside of her through the fluids of her soaked sex.  
"Seven hells!" They both yelped in choir and Lexa dug her nails in Daenerys' flesh. Lexa was impeccably well-endowed and Daenerys exceptionally tight because it had been a while since she last shared the bed with Daario. The feeling going through the both of them was a delicious combination of both pain and pleasure.  
Once Lexa had been sheathed to the hilt, Daenerys slowly began to rock back and forth, staring deeply into her lover's eyes to see what kind of effect it would have on her. Love comes in at the eyes, she heard Doreah's voice echo through her mind, which had proven to be nothing but true.

"By the gods..." Lexa bit her lip but what she didn't know is that she only encouraged Daenerys to progressively move faster. Lexa reached up and slid down the strings of Daenery's dress, uncovering her beautiful breasts, and of course Lexa couldn't help but fondle them gently which caused Daenerys' supple pink nipples stiffen up immediately. 

Lexa then grabbed the blonde's hips again so that they could both find a desirable pace, all while she humped Daenerys from underneath at the same time, gradually deeper, with long, extended thrusts.  
"Fuck, Lexa!" Daenerys moaned as she was about to near her orgasm, but Lexa then quickly and unexpectedly put her lower-arm underneath the small of Daenerys' back and - in one swift motion - reversed position, all while keeping her throbbing cock buried deeply into Daenerys' leaking slit. Now Daenerys was on her back with Lexa fucking her from above, the brunette's pelvis firmly pressing against her own with each thrust, causing the head of Lexa's cock to reach Daenerys' sweet spot so effortlessly. She sucked and bit Daenerys neck while fucking her thoroughly, whispering "You're mine." and other combinations of the kind. It was getting intense, too much so, that Daenerys naturally clenched the muscles of her interior walls around Lexa's shaft and within a few seconds they both came undone, hard. A wave of ejaculation squirted out of their united sex and they both moaned each other's name loudly, which - without a doubt - could be heard through the entire stronghold if not the whole realm, but it was okay, for at least there would be no doubts about an unconsummated marriage. 

Lexa then lost all her strength and fell down on top of her wife, breathless and satisfied. Their hearts pounded the same rapid beat. Daenerys felt Lexa's cum leaking out of her entrance as the brunette's cock slowly returned back to it's original state.

"That was incredible, Dany." Lexa exhaled, and Daenerys kissed her head in agreement. The queen was amazed by her virgin lover's first performance, she did - by far - do a much better job than the many others she had consummated with previously.

"We should get dressed and let our subjects know that the consummation is complete." Still drained, the brunette crawled her way up and by doing so parted their slick and sweaty bodies, but Daenerys quickly planted her hand on her wife's wrist.

"This is our wedding night, my sweet. Surely, obligations can wait a little longer..." 

A mischievous smile appeared on her face. 

"Let us have each other once more."


	7. Small notification.

Hi all, I know you've all been waiting on an update but I've been busy again! 

Sorry to disappoint once more; I'm leaving for London tonight and spend the coming 5 days there. Given the circumstances, I won't have too much time to write but I'll do my best to give an update promptly after my return. Promise. :)

XO


End file.
